


Prodigal

by Andraste



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: x_men100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-02
Updated: 2003-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigal

When John comes home two weeks later, the staff withhold judgement and usher him into the professor's office for a Little Chat. It's the worst punishment the school offers.

"I didn't know," the boy explains, "that he was trying to fucking kill everyone. Not until after, and then I wasn't sure ..." He hesitates.

"That you would be welcomed?"

"That I'd be allowed to leave."

"Magneto always lets people leave."

Erik judges each and chooses only the worthy and devoted, but Charles shelters all who require aid. He knows which of them will have the stronger army, in the end.


End file.
